sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stitch vs. Gnorga
As Stitch made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Stitch!" cried Rapunzel. Bambi leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, running. Gnorga climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Stitch riding on Bambi, leaving with Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida. "Hurry, hurry, Stitch!" called Anna. Gnorga started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the blue experiment. Stitch dodged them by rolling out of the way. Gnorga cast another lightning bolt, and Stitch nearly missed it. Then Gnorga raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Stitch tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Stitch and the princesses were now getting close to John Rolfe's castle. But Gnorga was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with a curse and serve me well, Round John Rolfe's castle cast my spell!" said Gnorga, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to John Rolfe's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Stitch saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Gnorga laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Stitch, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Stitch quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Stitch, blocking his path. But Stitch cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three princesses, Stitch thrust his sword at them as the princesses zapped them. All were gone, and Stitch finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, and Bambi were approaching John Rolfe's castle. Gnorga saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Stitch was now about to enter the entrance to the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Gnorga appeared, making Stitch and Bambi come to a halt. "Oh no!" exclaimed Bambi, "It's Gnorga!" Gnorga announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermillion fire, Gnorga's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Gnorga inside, Stitch, Bambi, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon was now of massive size and has large red eyes, gray and spindles made out of stone. It is known as The Statue Dragon. The Statue Dragon roared at the blue experiment as Gnorga in her dragon form. Stitch then courageously charged towards it. Merida also charged towards it, but she was held back by Anna yet again. As Stitch got closer, The Statue Dragon shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Stitch took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Stitch got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Stitch combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing it to growl in pain and snap its jaws at him. Stitch quickly got away as The Statue Dragon blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then it lunged at Stitch and bit at him, but it missed him as Stitch jumped back. "Look out, Stitch!" yelled Bambi. Stitch then hid as The Statue Dragon looked for him. When it got near him, Stitch jumped out and slashed at its head with his sword. The Statue Dragon shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then it reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Stitch realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Bambi as the deer took to the air. But The Statue Dragon chased after the blue experiment. The Statue Dragon continued to breathe fire at him, but Stitch dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at its face. It was a direct hit, and The Statue Dragon roared at him. Stitch climbed up to a cliff, and The Statue Dragon to pursue him. But when the Statue Dragon reached the limit, it entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Stitch nowhere in sight. It looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the blue experiment's sword was shot at it as something shot by. And The Statue Dragon took a hit from it. Then it was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, The Statue Dragon spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Stitch and Bambi tried to avoid it after hitting The Statue Dragon multiple times. When he tried to run past it, The Statue Dragon shot at him, but it missed. Watching the whole scene, the princesses and Bambi could do nothing but watch in horror. When The Statue Dragon breathed another blast of yellow fire, Stitch blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. The Statue Dragon laughed evilly. Stitch quickly thought of a way to beat it now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against it. Then, he thought of Lilo and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And The Statue Dragon dove after him. Stitch realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Stitch said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When The Statue Dragon prepared to open its mouth to bite at Stitch again, the blue experiment quickly spun around and shot his sword right into its chest. And everything inside exploded! The Statue Dragon groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, The Statue Dragon took one final lunge at him, but Stitch jumped out of the way as The Statue Dragon crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Stitch landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of The Statue Dragon. The Statue Dragon, who was actually Gnorga, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts